Talk:Hespith
Dwarves dont dream. Dreams come from the Fade. Dwarves cannot enter the Fade. Unless some entity goes out of their way to bring them there. The fact that Oghren had a dream regardless that it was about this character as a Broodmother is..Odd. ^I just assumed that it was because he was a grey warden. Grey wardens have darkspawn dreams, maybe it gives dwarves the ability to dream normally too? We'll probably never know lol.-- (talk) 14:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm willing to bet it goes something like this. Since the Dwarves of Orzammar and all the other once great thaigs worked so closely to raw lyrium, not only did they develop a resistance to magic, but the lyrium over time caused them to be unable to enter the Fade when they sleep. However, surface dwarves may eventually lose that Fadelessness and be able to enter the Fade. Most likely it deals with prolonged exposure to raw lyrium ore. Lying Memories (talk) 07:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ghoul or Broodmother It was my impression that she is becoming a ghoul rather than a broodmother... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 22:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's been a while I played, but I also can't recall anything that support her transformation as a broodmother. At this point, it is speculation (and should be rewritten). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) From what I understand, there is a certain process that females have to go through to become broodmothers considering you can find "normal" female ghouls in the game. It's just speculation, but I'm willing to wager that broodmothers are tainted in a special way, or forced to go certain "steps" that leads to this particular transformation. Hespith came across to me as a 'normal' ghoul, though.--Coonsley (talk) 05:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Coonsley :I forgot to add a cleanup tag, so... now it's been added! David Gaider said that broodmothers were ghouls whose corruption was artificially accelerated, so you're right on that. --'''D. (talk · ) 22:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Most ghouls (i.e. Tamlen) only encounter a strong source of the Taint, like the mirror or Darkspawn blood, but Hespith and Laryn were required to eat their kin to become a Broodmother. Thus, it is different. Hespith mentioned that she had eaten her kind, so she was subjected to this ritual and therefore was to become a Broodmother. :If the poem is to believed, the darkspawn have yet to perform the last four (very active) steps on her. Those steps only take four days. She'd already be a broodmother if they were performed or at least in the feeding frenzy state, not waiting about slowly going insane from taint. :You have the "about to become a broodmother" part right; she seems to be next in line for transformation. It's just not going to happen without more darkspawn to force it on her. She's got a lot of other issues preying on her as well, which is why she didn't exactly jump for joy at being rescued. :Bjond (talk) 09:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC)